<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not What You Think by shika_maru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455023">Not What You Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika_maru/pseuds/shika_maru'>shika_maru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto is a Himbo, F/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika_maru/pseuds/shika_maru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto saw him and was curious. That was all it was. Really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not What You Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They met- and Bokuto promises he's straight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was kind of funny how it all started, but Bokuto certainly isn’t disappointed. Him and Kuroo were really an unstoppable duo when it came to their schemes and antics. They would regularly go on spontaneous adventures, moreso during breaks, but it was the norm for them. So on an unbearably hot Wednesday afternoon, when Bokuto gets a call from Kuroo, he can only be excited as to what they will be up to next, picking up the call.<br/>
“Bro, bro guess what?” Kuroo started speaking quite fast before Bo could even get another word out.<br/>
“Yeah Tets?” He chuckled.<br/>
“I found a new hangout spot. It’s near the arcade, but it’s technically trespassing. But it’s literally perfect.” Their old hangout spot was through the woods behind the school, it was this flat piece of land that was barely visible through the woods, but was clear when you got there. But a few months before, a construction company bought that piece and the surrounding woods to build some condos. It was a sad day for Kou and Tets, and they rue the Toll Brothers to this day. Basically though, the prospect of a new hangout spot away from the eyes of their parents, was ideal, but there was one fatal flaw to this all.<br/>
“Near the arcade Tets? Near Kenma and Shoyo?”<br/>
“Yes, yes I know. I know it seems hopeless and I need to give up on Kenma, who is clearly not interested, and I promise I was not there for him.” This was clearly a lie. “But it really is perfect, regardless. There’s this hill and sunset is perfect.”<br/>
Bokuto relented,when it came to his best friend’s feelings for his childhood neighbor, it really was hopeless. “Ok, then pick me up at 7 so I can evaluate this spot during sunset.”<br/>
“Got it.”<br/>
They hung up, and Bo rolled over to continue his nap from before. When it was 4:30, he got up, showered, got ready, and grabbed snacks, a speaker, and stuffed it in his bag. He said bye to his mother, and flew out the door as soon as he heard Kuroo’s car pull up. “Ready to go?”  Bokuto nodded and they drove off, blasting BROCKHAMPTON with the windows down, living their best lives as obnoxious teenagers. They rounded the corner, driving into the arcade parking lot. As they got out of the car, Kuroo’s head immediately whipped towards the windows to the arcade, where Kenma could be seen lounging behind the prize counter on his PSP. All Bokuto could do was sigh, his best friend really was hopeless sometimes.<br/>
Kuroo eventually led him around the back, after being fully recharged of seeing Kenma, and they hopped a high fence. Climbing up some rocks, they make it up to the grassy part of the hill. “You’ll love the spot dude.” Testurou reassured, both hands on Koutarou’s shoulders as he pushed him forward.<br/>
As soon as they got to the top however, Bokuto whispered back to him, “I don’t think this is our spot.” In the sunlight, the person was only a mere silhouette, lying down and blowing smoke in the air. They had a speaker playing Frank Ocean, but quietly, and their eyes were closed. As Kuroo pushed forward though, he suddenly sat up, probably having heard the noise.<br/>
And then Bokuto was struck, because in the moment teal eyes met gold, Bokuto felt his heart quicken in its pace. Curly black hair rested on olive skin that looked even tanner under the golden rays of the setting sun. His eyes were heavy lidded, but held so much emotion and thin pink lips under an upturned nose. Acne scars littered the boy's skin as he started playing with his fingers. “Please don’t tell anyone! I can leave if you want, just…” He looked anxious but Koutarou was stuck on his voice, which was ironically calming to him.<br/>
“Uh, no dude it’s okay. We won’t tell anyone.” Kuroo stepped forward and took the lead, glancing at Bo who was still struck. Even the other seemed to be having a hard time taking his eyes off the owlish running back. “We wouldn’t be much better if we did.”<br/>
“Oh, okay.” He said, looking down. He seemed to remember something and looked back up. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, by the way.”<br/>
“Kuroo Tetsurou, and this idiot is my best friend.” He nudged him in the side in an effort to jump start Bo’s brain.<br/>
“Oh! I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to meet you? Do you go to school around here?” He said, jogging ahead and setting his blanket next to a flustered Akaashi.<br/>
“Uhm, well I just moved. I’m starting at Sendai High School next week, I’m a sophomore.” He wasn’t smiling, but there was a light in his eyes now.<br/>
“Ahh, so me and Tets are your upperclassmen! We are juniors this year.” Bo flashed a blinding smile, that was probably increased tenfold under the sunset.<br/>
“Oh, I-” The youngest’s phone let out a little ding! as he was speaking, and he checked it. “Oh shit,” he said jumping up from his spot and collecting his things. “I have to go, I’m so sorry if I inconvenienced you!” He started tripping over his things.<br/>
Kou hopped up before Tetsurou could stop him, helping the blue eyed boy collect his things. “Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi looked up at him, nodding his thanks. “Wait! Let me give you my number, since- if you need any help in school!” Kuroo snorted at that, to which Bo not so subtly kicked him for. “It’s XXX-XXX-XXXX.”<br/>
“Thank you, Bokuto! Uhm, I’ll see you both around.” He said, giving them both a small smile, and once again Bokuto was struck.<br/>
As his figure retreated, Tetsu said, “You’re smitten, aren’t you?” A callous grin on his face, but his furrowed brows telling a different story. Koutarou was shocked by the statement, as he was straight, and saying so. “The look on your face said otherwise, you haven’t looked that way since the time you liked Kaori.” He doesn’t mention that it happened so much faster with this mysterious boy.<br/>
“Nah, man. He just seems interesting.” He sighed, still looking in the direction where Akaashi disappeared off to, “I… I just want to be his friend.” He turned back to Tetsurou with the biggest smile on his face. “Y’know?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short but I have it all written out, just have to go through for spelling and stuff. Chapter updates will come every other day! I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>